


Christmas with you

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: A group of friends celebrate their Christmas eve as they do each year, together. This time, they reminisce together on how they all met. And some secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This started as a one-shot but will be a series. This first chapter is to situate everything. Then each chapter after will focus on how a specific couple met. There will be a final chapter to conclude the festivities and perhaps an epilogue if requested!
> 
> Happy holidays! Enjoy and stay safe! <3

Minji chuckles as she watches her clumsy girlfriend place the final decorations on their christmas tree. It’s Christmas eve, and per tradition, they’re waiting for their friends to arrive and spend the night here. The tradition started 7 years ago, when Bora gave birth to her and Siyeon’s adorable daughter, Gahyeon. Since then, they’ve been meeting at one of their homes each year, spend the night, and let Gahyeon open everyone’s presents to her in the morning. This way, they’ve ensured they always meet and have each other as family for the holiday season. Their busy careers and lives tend to get in the way of them meeting up regularly but there’s always Christmas. 

‘Baby, be careful.’ Minji makes her way closer to her tall girlfriend, currently standing on a wobbly chair. Her hand automatically finds its way up to support her lower back, in case she falls. ‘I’m almost done! Just want to make sure the star will have enough space!’ Each year, Gahyeon would make a star for the top of the christmas tree with her golden handed mother, Bora. That final part of decorating the tree belonged to the kid. ‘Alright, but I think Gahyeonnie would also like her aunt to be in one piece for Christmas.’ Yoohyeon looks down to her and sticks out her tongue playfully. The pair looks over at the tree, smiling at the sparkles and decorations. A few customised baubles with their names, their dogs’ cute faces, and some hand-painted drawings make the tree stand out even more.

‘I think it’s ready for the princess’ arrival.’ With a giggle, Yoohyeon takes Minji’s hand to jump off the chair safely. She stumbles into her arms happily. ‘Hello there.’ Minji laughs as Yoohyeon wiggles her eyebrows. She kisses her cheek nonetheless. ‘Dork. Let’s get the coffee table ready. Everyone should be here soon.’ Yoohyeon playfully salutes her and follows Minji into the kitchen. She’d prepared a variety of pastries and cookies. Everyone would be able to find something they love to go with their tea, coffee, or hot chocolate milk. Whereas Bora always excelled in making a 5-star meal, being the chef of her own restaurant, Minji never failed to amaze with her baking skills. There’s a reason she runs double shifts during the holiday season. Her being closed over Christmas means most of her customers come in just before, to have her delicious cakes and pastries on their dinner table somehow.

Yoohyeon smells the air and excitedly hops up and down. ‘You’ve really outdone yourself again this year, babe.’ Minji blushes softly and picks up a tray of biscuits. ‘Oh hush, I barely made an effort.’ Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and picks up some plates as well, following her wife to the living room to set the coffee table. She’d believe her if it wasn’t for the fact that she heard her wife get up at 4 am this morning to make all of the delicious treats before them now. ‘Sure, love. Tell that to the bags under your eyes.’ Huffing, Minji sets the table and waddles back to the kitchen to get the rest. ‘Well, if you weren’t such a mess in the kitchen, maybe you could’ve helped me and I would’ve been able to sleep in!’ It’s Yoohyeon’s turn to blush, in embarrassment. Cooking and baking definitely weren’t Yoohyeon’s fortes. She was better at doing work around the house and handling all their financials and paperwork. They made up a good balance this way. 

‘Sorry, love. I would’ve helped if I could. You remember what happened last time.’ Blinking, Minji shakes her head. ‘Yes, no need to remind me, Yooh.’ They share a sweet smile as they finish setting the last cups on the table. They never could really get mad at each other anyway. ‘Should we release the hounds?’ Laughing, Minji nods and holds Yoohyeon’s hand as she leads the way to their bedroom. To avoid them stealing the decorations and bothering them, they’d kept their dogs in their bedroom for the time being. With their guests on the way, and knowing how much Gahyeon loves the fluffy dogs, it’s time to let them out. 

‘Pie! Cherry! Time to come out!’ Yoohyeon opens the door and instantly they’re charged at by 2 fluffy small dogs. Chuckling, they crouch down to pet them, the dogs covering their hands in gentle but excited licks. ‘Let’s head downstairs.’ They each pick up a dog, taking them down with them carefully. As they reach the final step, their doorbell rings loudly. And again. And again. Minji raises an eyebrow as she puts Cherry down. ‘You think Bora’s here?’ Yoohyeon laughs and nods, setting Pie down and moving towards the front door to let their loud friend and her cute family in. ‘Merry Christmas!’ Bora’s loud voice greets them the second Yoohyeon opens the door. ‘Haha, merry Christmas Eve to you too, Bora. Come in! It’s cold out!’ 

The cold wind brings some snowflakes into their hallway as the family enters their warm home. Bora instantly pulls her friend into a tight hug before taking off her jacket. ‘How are you, Yooh?’ Yoohyeon smiles at her energy and shares a hug with Siyeon as she answers. ‘I’m doing amazing, Bora. How are you all?’ Siyeon takes her jacket off as well, helping her short girlfriend hang both of theirs on the coat hanger. Yoohyeon bends down with a wink. ‘Hey there princess!’ Gahyeon smiles widely and hugs her aunt tightly. ‘Auntie Yoohyeon!’ Her parents smile down at them. Gahyeon loves their whole friend group as much as they do themselves. ‘Where’s Minji? In the kitchen?’ Yoohyeon nods at Bora. ‘Probably. We just brought the dogs down before you guys arrived.’ 

Gahyeon’s eyes sparkle at the mention of the dogs. Yoohyeon chuckles and helps her take off her coat, gloves, and beanie. ‘Let’s go say hi to your other aunt and the dogs, shall we?’ Gahyeon smiles up at her mother and grabs Yoohyeon’s hand as Siyeon puts away the rest of their stuff. Bora walks through to the kitchen as if it was her own home. Siyeon laughs as they each go their way and decides to put their overnight bags in one of the spare bedrooms first, to get them out of the way. 

‘Minji!’ Bora loudly announces her presence, causing Minji to smile brightly. She puts down the spoon in her hands and turns around to hug her best friend tightly. ‘Bboya! How are you? Was the road not too slippery?’ Bora smiles at her friend’s concern. Minji has always been the motherly type. Which is why it’s a surprise that she isn’t a mother yet. ‘It was fine. You know Siyeon always drives safely. How has it been going here?’ Minji smiles happily at her friend. Something is different about the sparkle in her eyes as she smiles but Bora shakes it off. She must be excited about their annual Christmas plans. ‘Auntie!’ Their moment is broken by Bora’s equally loud daughter. ‘Gahyeonnie! Come here!’ The 7-year old wastes no time in jumping into her aunt’s arms. Minji hugs her tightly and kisses the top of her head. ‘Want something like that?’ Yoohyeon startles as Siyeon slides up behind her. She was getting lost in watching Minji play with Gahyeon and Bora.

She walks into the living room with Siyeon, settling into the couch. They both smile at the laughter coming from the kitchen. ‘How have you been, Yoohyeon?’ She smiles at her kind friend’s concerns. ‘I’m doing really well, Siyeon. We both have been. How are you guys? Did Gahyeon have a good first semester?’ Siyeon chuckles and smiles. ‘We’ve been great. Bora’s got her eyes on a third location for her restaurant and I’ve been enjoying my break since my last comeback. Taking some time off for the family, you know?’ Yoohyeon smiles understandingly. She’d put her own singing career on hold for the time being, for her own family. ‘I’m glad to hear that.’ Siyeon smiles as she hears the familiar pitter patter of her wife and child running into the room. ‘Mom! Auntie Minji made my favourite chocolate cake for after dinner!’ Siyeon can’t help but melt at the way her daughter’s face glows. ‘That’s amazing sweetie!’

Soon, both couples are chatting in the living room, enjoying some coffee and hot chocolate milk as Gahyeon runs around playing with Cherry and Pie. Yoohyeon smiles at her phone and looks up to her friends. ‘Yubin is outside and needs a hand with the presents apparently.’ Siyeon chuckles and gets up. ‘She really needs to stop going overboard every year.’ The friend group laughs knowingly as they gather at the door to help their friends. ‘Handong! Happy to see you again!’ Handong had been the newest addition to their friend group. Yubin met her a few years ago while on a business trip and they’ve been attached to the hip ever since. Everyone was glad to see the strict and quiet Yubin open up to someone, smiling and letting loose finally. Handong smiles and greets everyone eagerly, picking Gahyeon up and spinning her around. ‘Auntie Dong!’ They all smile at the nickname and Siyeon rushes out to help Yubin who’s balancing a bunch of boxes on top of each other. ‘Damn, Yubs, what did you buy this time?’ Yubin had a tendency of buying everyone souvenirs from her business trips and accumulating them all until they meet for Christmas.

‘It’s not that much, I swear!’ Laughing, Siyeon helps her out and they manage to place all the gifts around the large Christmas tree somehow. Moments later, Minji smiles at everyone from the threshold with the dining room. ‘Dinner is ready!’ Everyone eagerly rushes into the dining room. Yoohyeon walks in last, wrapping an arm around her wife and kissing the side of her head. ‘Thanks for all this, dear.’ Minji automatically wraps her arms around Yoohyeon’s small waist, kissing her cheek. ‘Anything for our family.’ They share a sweet smile and join their family at the table. Laughter is heard for miles. A warm Christmas spent with family has only just begun.


	2. Angel 2 me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon and Minji tell the story of how they met on Gahyeon's request.

Minji curls up into Yoohyeon’s arms, pressing a soft kiss to her neck as she listens to their friends chat. The fireplace crackles and pops softly, warming up the room. Bora and Siyeon look over to their daughter sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace, Cherry and Pie curled up against her. Gahyeon yawns into her hand and all the adults instantly coo at her. 

‘Getting tired, baby?’ She stubbornly shakes her head and turns to her parents. ‘No, I want to stay up with you longer!’ She gets up, jumping on the couch, right in between Yoohyeon and Siyeon. ‘Can you tell me a story?’ Yoohyeon chuckles and wraps an arm around the kid. ‘What kind of story, princess?’ Gahyeon taps her small finger against her chin, deep in thought. Handong chuckles at the cute frown on her face, Yubin smiling at her girlfriend happily. ‘I want to hear your story!’ Minji sits up slightly, lifting an eyebrow at the kid. ‘Our story?’ Nodding excitedly, she points at her parents. ‘Mom and Mommy always tell me stories of how they met you guys!’ 

Bora smiles affectionately at their daughter and cuddles into her wife’s side. ‘Well, maybe you want to hear the story of how Yoohyeon and Minji met this time?’ Her eyes widen, sparkling with intrigue. ‘Can you tell me please?! I love storytime!’ Yoohyeon shrugs and turns to look at her wife. ‘Sure, Gahyeon. It’s a long story though. Do you think you can stay up that long?’ Again, she nods eagerly. Yoohyeon pulls her closer and smiles at her wife and friends. ‘Well, where to start?’ Siyeon snorts and pulls her wife closer. ‘Maybe with your useless attempts at flirting when you first met?’ Yoohyeon playfully glares at her. Minji is the one that decides to start the story. ‘I remember the first time I saw your auntie Yoohyeon…’

**_***Flashback***_ **

  
  


‘Come on! Siyeon is doing a set tonight, please come along?’ Bora pouts at her best friend. Bora has been flirting with the singer for a while now. Since she saw her at an event she helped cater. Minji sighs. She’s not even halfway through the orders she has to prepare for her baking deliveries due in a few days. However, a small break at a bar with live music does sound inviting. ‘I’ll pay for all your drinks, promise! Please, I think I can finally ask her out properly tonight!’ Free drinks? Minji stares at her friend a moment longer, Bora shrinks under the weight of her stare, hands tightly clasped together. ‘Fine. But you’re driving me home on time! I really need to wake up early to get back to baking if I go with you tonight.’ Bora fistpumps the air and hugs her tightly. ‘Yes! Thank you! I’ll pick you up at 7! Time to get dressed!’ Minji shakes her head as Bora hops out of the kitchen.

She decides to use the time left to finish up one last batch of bread rolls and heads up to her room to get ready for tonight. Not exactly knowing what the dress code for the bar is, she decides to go for a semi-casual look. She picks out her favourite pair of jeans, matching them with a plain white tee and a salmon pink blazer on top. Grabbing her favourite pair of white sneakers, she smiles. ‘Perfect.’ Taking a shower quickly, she gets dressed and looks at the clock. It’s 10 to 7, which means. ‘I’M HERE LET’S GO!’ That indeed, Kim Bora would be there too early, eager as she is to see her crush. ‘Coming!’ Minji yells back, putting on her glasses and grabbing her bag. She makes sure her small bakery is properly locked up before hopping into the passenger seat of her small friend’s car. 

Bora nearly jumps out of her car once it’s safely parked behind the bar. Minji just laughs and gets out of the car, closing the door behind her carefully. ‘Come on!’ She gets dragged to the entrance by Bora, her hand tightly in the smaller ones hold. ‘Calm down, the bar isn’t going anywhere!’ Bora huffs and lets go of her hand, taking a breath. ‘I want to talk to her before her set. It starts at 7:30!’ Minji simply shakes her head and follows her inside. They head straight for the bar. ‘Hey, is Siyeon here yet?’ The bartender raises an eyebrow and nods. ‘She’s getting ready. Should be out for her usual tea before going on stage.’ Bora smiles widely and orders herself a drink, saying she’ll pay for Siyeon’s tea as well. The bartender nods and looks over to Minji. ‘And what can I get you, miss?’ Minji requests a glass of red wine, making a point of mentioning that Bora is paying for her as well.

Minji is soon left alone at the bar. Bora spotted Siyeon and went to chat with the singer before she’d start her set. Enjoying her wine, she bobs her head softly to the music being played in the bar. She can feel herself relax, the tension from working for the past days leaving her body slowly. Half an hour later, Bora pops back up next to her to drag her to a table. ‘Come on, she’s starting her set soon!’ Indeed, Minji looks up and finds Siyeon getting ready on stage, fixing up her mic stand and checking some final things with who Minji assumes to be the sound guy. 

They take a seat at one of the free tables right in front of the stage. Bora buys them both a refill on their drinks and they chat for a bit, while waiting for the live performance to start. ‘So, did you ask her out yet?’ Minji sips her wine as Bora blushes and sputters. ‘I tried to… She’s just so pretty and sweet! She kept asking me how the catering gig is going and if I’m getting enough rest and-’ Minji puts her hand up against her friend’s lips. ‘We get it. You’re gay.’ Bora huffs and slaps her hand away. ‘I’ll ask her after the performance, okay? She wanted to buy me a drink as thanks for me buying her tea.’ Minji nods, eyebrows nearly disappearing in her hairline with the sass she’s exuding. ‘What about you?’ Minji leans back in her chair and tilts her head. ‘What do you mean?’ Bora sighs and points at her friend. ‘When are you getting into the dating game?’ 

Minji frowns and shrugs. She doesn’t have time to date if she wants her baking business to lift off properly. Besides, nobody has caught her attention yet anyway. As she’s about to answer, Siyeon introduces herself on stage, effectively taking Bora’s attention away from Minji. Sighing in relief, she too turns her eyes to the girl on stage and hopes Bora won’t bring it up again. Siyeon sings a few songs and Minji is amazed. Bora wasn’t lying when she said the girl had an amazing voice. She can see why she’s head over heels for her. That voice in combination with her looks and personality from what Bora has told her is a perfect fit for her small and loud friend.

***

Minji takes her glass back to the bar and thanks the bartender. Bora is chatting with Siyeon as they both finish their drinks. She decided to give them some space. She can’t help but smile as she watches the pair blatantly flirt with each other. Her friend’s happiness is important to her and she hasn’t seen Bora as happy as she has been since meeting Siyeon in this very bar. Minji runs a hand through her blonde hair, sighing. She leans her back against the bar, waiting for Bora to come so they can go home. She’s starting to feel the combination of the wine and her fatigue from work. She can’t wait to fall into her bed and into a deep slumber.

**_Lady I love you I just_ **

**_wanna show you_ **

**_From the way you touch me_ **

**_and kiss me to the sparkle in your eye_ **

Her gaze instantly turns to the stage as she hears someone singing softly. She wasn’t paying enough attention to realise there would be another live artist playing. Her voice is smooth like velvet. Minji blinks, eyes taking in the girl on stage. Her hair is long and coloured a dark grey. She’s wearing a floral long flowy dress that fits her figure perfectly. Minji is mesmerized. She’s pulled in by the girl’s voice and finds herself stepping away from the bar, straightening out her blazer. The singer looks around the bar as she sings, and her eyes meet Minji’s for a moment. For the first time in a long time, Minji’s heart skips a beat, and she gulps. The singer shoots her a sweet smile, causing a blush to rise up Minji’s cheeks.

**_Oh how I love you I just_ **

**_feel so lost without you_ **

**_With my love and intuition_ **

**_you’ll never have to say goodbye_ **

Bora comes up to her with a wide smile on her face and loops her arm through hers. ‘Guess who has a date next saturday?!’ She excitedly waves back at Siyeon and pulls Minji towards the exit. Blinking, she focuses on her friend. Before she knows it, they’re back in the car and Minji regains her composure. ‘Didn’t think you’d pull it off, Bora. I’m happy for you.’ The 2 friends smile at each other widely. ‘Thank you for coming along. Let’s get you home so you can wake up at an ungodly hour to make those delicious pastries of yours.’ Laughing, Bora drives them back to Minji’s place before heading to her own home.

***

Minji hums to herself as she puts the last hands on her pastries. After hours of work, she’s finally done for the day. Packing everything in boxes, she sets it all up to be delivered the next day. As she’s cleaning up, her mind drifts back to last night. Bora was so excited about her date with Siyeon that Minji didn’t get a chance to ask if she knew the other performer. 

**_Yesterday my heart was in a rush_ **

**_because you were so pretty_ **

**_I didn't even know your name_ **

**_it wasn't important_ **

She takes a seat at her kitchen counter, biting her lip and taking out her phone. She contemplates texting Bora to ask her, but then she’d never hear the end of it. Groaning, she leans back, staring at her ceiling. ‘Who are you? And why do I want to get to know you?’ Mumbling to herself, she closes her eyes and blushes. She recalls the way the singer smiled at her when their eyes met. She can’t help but feel it wasn’t just her smiling at the audience. Minji feels like the singer really saw her.

**_it felt a bit weird_ **

**_when our eyes met ,really it was like you were mine_ **

Minji decides to take a walk around town, hoping it’d get her mind off of the girl from the bar. She’d been cooped up indoors for the past few days. Some fresh air will do her good. She thinks. 

***

Somehow, her legs dragged her all the way through town and towards the bar. Biting her lip, she shakes her head and walks past the building, eyes trained on the floor. She hears hurried footsteps coming towards her quickly. Just as she looks up, she collides with whoever was running full speed in her direction, and they both end up on the floor. ‘Omg, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Ah, I’m so clumsy. Seriously, are you alright?’ A frantic but sweet voice calls out to her as she feels the weight of the stranger get off her. Tilting her head up, her mouth nearly falls open, throat running dry. It’s the singer from last night. Her hair is tousled because of the fall and she’s flushed, either from the running or embarrassment, still catching her breath. ‘Omg, I didn’t give you a concussion, did I?’ She reaches out to Minji, gently checking her head for any wounds.

**_your tangled up hair, that tender breath_ **

**_what is this feeling? my heart_ **

Shaking her head, Minji gathers her thoughts and stutters out an answer. ‘N-No, I’m fine! Just surprised is all.’ Minji melts at the smile that finds its way onto the girl’s face. She sighs in relief. ‘Thank god for that.’ She gets up, blushing and offering Minji her hand. She takes it and is pulled up carefully. ‘I really am sorry for bumping into you. Ehm, the name is Yoohyeon!’ She shakes the hand she’s already holding and Minji chuckles. The girl is much less intimidating like this. ‘Minji. I think I saw you perform at the bar last night?’ Minji bites her lip, trying to keep calm. Yoohyeon nods, a blush spreading up from her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. Her eyes widen suddenly. ‘Yes! Actually, I’m late for my set now. Can I make it up to you after?’ Smiling, Minji nods and accompanies her to the bar.

**_oh I really can’t explain_ **

**_someday will you love me as well?_ **

Minji swoons at Yoohyeon’s velvety voice. As she performs, it feels like she’s serenading Minji, their eyes locked onto each other the whole time. Once her set is over and she receives the applause from the audience, Yoohyeon heads to the staff room to pick up her bag. Taking out her phone, she texts her best friend in a panic.

**Yoohyeon:** _ Siyeon! SOS! Pretty girl! _

**Siyeon:** _ Useless lesbian, talk to her? Is this the same pretty girl you saw last night? _

**Yoohyeon:** _ Yes… She’s too pretty, help! I ran into her literally earlier bc I was late for my set and I offered to make it up to her but idk how?!!! _

**Siyeon:** _ Bro, just buy her a drink and chat?? I’ve gotta get into the recording studio rn, let me know how it goes!  _

Yoohyeon sighs. Of course the ever confident Siyeon wouldn’t give her any useful tips. Yoohyeon reminds herself to tease Siyeon the next time she blabbers about that Bora girl. ‘C’mon Yoohyeon, you can do this!’ Hyping herself up, she steps back out into the bar and takes a deep breath as she locks eyes with Minji, who’s sat at the bar. She walks towards her, shyly wringing her hands together in front of her. Minji smiles up at her as she nears her. ‘That was an amazing performance, Yoohyeon. I love your voice.’ Yoohyeon blushes furiously, quickly sitting down and looking down at her lap. ‘Thank you.’

**_I am ready_ **

**_Baby give me just one chance_ **

Yoohyeon turns to Minji, melting at her dazzling smile. ‘I’m really sorry for bumping into you like that earlier. How can I make it up to you?’ Minji feels bad for the girl. Nobody got hurt, and Minji got to see her perform a full set. There was no harm done. ‘It’s really fine. Hearing you sing again was already a treat.’ The blush on Yoohyeon’s cheeks deepens, her eyes stuck on Minji’s sparkly ones. ‘Are you an angel?’ She blurts it out without realising and is instantly prepared to take it back but Minji’s sweet laughter makes her smile. ‘I don’t think so. Last time I checked.’ Yoohyeon laughs along with her, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

‘I did fall for you quite literally today, I might be biased.’ This elicits another sweet laugh from Minji. Yoohyeon brightens, glad she can make her laugh like that. Minji sets a hand over Yoohyeon’s on the bar. ‘You’re sweet.’ Yoohyeon bites her lip, loving the way Minji’s warm hand wraps around her own. ‘Can I buy you a drink?’ Minji smiles and nods. ‘I’d like that.’ Yoohyeon calls over the bartender and orders them both some red wine. They bring their glasses together to cheers on their meeting. 

‘So you’re a singer?’ Minji sips her wine as she awaits an answer. Yoohyeon nods shyly and fiddles with her glass. ‘Yeah. I perform here and there as I prepare for my official debut. Actually, my friend that performed before me last night is also almost debuting.’ Minji laughs, tilting her head back. The singer simply smiles, waiting for an explanation as to why that’s so funny. ‘Sorry, but this is too good to be true. I was here last night with my friend because she has a crush on Siyeon.’ Yoohyeon’s eyes widen comically. ‘Bora is your friend? Oh, Siyeon is going to have a fit when I tell her.’ The girls laugh together, enjoying their drinks.

‘I really should be getting home, Yoohyeon. It was really nice chatting with you.’ Yoohyeon nods as she walks Minji out of the bar. ‘Do you have a ride home? Or do you live nearby?’ Minji suddenly remembers her spontaneous walk across town and shakes her head. ‘I kind of took a walk across town without realising. I was trying to clear my head and somehow ended up out here.’ Blushing, she runs a hand through her hair. Yoohyeon smiles at her and points at the parking lot. ‘I can drive you home, if you don’t mind?’ Minji smiles softly and lets Yoohyeon lead her to her car. ‘Thank you, Yoohyeon.’ The singer shakes her head and starts up her car. ‘It’s the least I can do. Just tell me where to go.’ 

**_Lady I love you I just_ **

**_wanna show you_ **

Minji hums to herself happily after getting home. She’d exchanged phone numbers with Yoohyeon and made a promise to be there for her next performance. After taking a shower and relaxing on her living room couch, she receives a text from Yoohyeon. 

**Yoohyeon:** _ I had a great time tonight, Minji. Could we meet again sometime? _

Minji smiles and types away on her phone quickly.

**Minji:** _ Depends, will you run me over again? _

Yoohyeon huffs at her phone but a smile settles on her lips anyway. She replies quickly, curled up on her bed. 

**Yoohyeon:** _I’ll try not to. But I can’t promise I won’t fall for you again…_

Yoohyeon bites her lip as she waits for Minji’s reply. It’s much easier to flirt over text than in person. But she also can’t gauge the other’s reaction like this.

**Minji:** _I don’t think I’d mind that…_

The 2 spend the rest of the evening giggling in their homes, chatting away on their phones. At some point, Minji falls asleep with a soft smile on her face, phone resting in her hand, buzzing quietly.

**Yoohyeon:** _ You must be tired. Sleep well, angel. <3 _

***

‘What do you mean you went on a date yesterday?!’ Minji holds a hand over her ear, using the other to keep Bora at a distance. ‘Calm down. I told you she ran me over and we had a drink after her performance.’ Bora huffs and crosses her arms. ‘And she drove you home and you guys made plans again? How is it I’ve spent weeks trying to muster up the courage to ask Siyeon out, and you just go and literally get a girl to fall for you?’ Minji chuckles and shrugs before turning to close her shop. ‘Turns out she’s a friend of Siyeon’s as well. They’re both preparing for their debut.’ Bora gasps and slaps Minji’s arm. ‘You could’ve told me that first!’ Chuckling at her smaller friend, she walks with her to her car. ‘Does it matter that much?’

They get into Minji’s car and drive over to the city. Bora wants to go shopping for a nice outfit to wear on her date with Siyeon on saturday. ‘We’re going out to eat at a colleague’s restaurant so I want to look fancy and sexy!’ Minji nods and follows her friend through various stores, pointing out different outfits that would suit her well. Once she settles on an outfit, they decide to grab a drink at one of the cafe’s around town before heading back home. ‘Let’s grab some bubble tea?’ Bora nods excitedly and skips alongside her towards the bubble tea shop, a big smile on her face. ‘I can’t wait for tomorrow! When are you going on that date with Yoohyeon?’ Minji shrugs. They agreed to go out for dinner after Yoohyeon’s next performance at another bar in town, but they didn’t settle on a date yet. ‘She has another performance soon in town and she wants to go out for dinner after it. She didn’t mention a date yet though.’ 

***

Yoohyeon stares at the ceiling with a dopey smile on her face. Siyeon frowns at her, hands on her hips as she looks down at her friend sprawled out on her couch. ‘You really fell hard for this girl, didn’t you?’ She smiles at the way Yoohyeon instantly nods excitedly and sits up to make space for Siyeon to join her on the couch. ‘She’s just so pretty and sweet! She owns a small bakery and promised to make me a cake for my debut!’ Siyeon watches her friend swoon and chuckles. Yoohyeon deserves someone sweet like the girl she’s described to her. She should ask Bora about her friend after their date tomorrow. ‘Alright kid, time to focus on my date first. You’re here to help me pick out an outfit, not swoon over your own crush.’ Yoohyeon chuckles and with a nod follows Siyeon into her bedroom. The latter opens her closet and starts rummaging through.

**_From the way you touch me_ **

**_and kiss me to the_ **

**_sparkle in your eye_ **

**Yoohyeon:** _I hope you’ve been having a good day, Minji :3 Are you free next Tuesday night?_

**Minji:** _ I’ve been out with Bora most of the day so I’m knackered but fine haha _

_ Tuesday I’ll be baking all day again.. I have another delivery due wednesday, sorry :( _

**Yoohyeon:** _ Aww, it’s alright. We can meet when you’re less busy. :) Just let me know when you’re free. After Tuesday, I won’t have any performances for a little while! _

**Minji:** _ I’ll be sure to keep you updated Yooh! How was your day? _

The pair end up chatting throughout the weekend, keeping each other company in between work and meeting with their friends to gush about their date. Tuesday rolls around and Minji hasn’t been able to talk to Yoohyeon all day due to the stack of deliveries due the next morning. She wipes the sweat off her brow and moves to the sink to wash her face and grab a glass of water. It’s getting hotter in the kitchen as time goes, the oven and stoves having worked nonstop all day. She goes back to kneading more dough, keeping an eye on the timer for her previous batch that’s in the oven. Sighing, she focuses on work.

**_Oh how I love you I just feel_ **

**_so lost without you_ **

**_With my love and intuition_ **

**_you’ll never have to say goodbye_ **

Yoohyeon fiddles with her fingers, leaning against the side of her car. She’s standing right outside Minji’s shop, contemplating whether she should go in or not. The girl seemed stressed over this delivery when they talked last night and Yoohyeon just finished her performance in town. It seems like an ideal way to still get their date going. Taking a deep breath, she attempts to call Minji on the phone to make her presence known, rather than attempting to enter or knock. The phone rings a few times until finally her angelic voice floods Yoohyeon’s ears.

‘ _ Hello?’  _ Yoohyeon bites her lips and takes a shaky breath. ‘Minji, it’s me, Yoohyeon. How are you?’ She hears Minji chuckle on the other side.  _ ‘I saw the caller ID, Yoohyeon. I’m knackered and in over my head in this delivery. I’ll be lucky if I finish the last batch before midnight… How are you, why the sudden call?’  _ Biting her lip, she pushes herself away from her car and walks over to the shop. Standing right outside the door, she can see lights on in the back, probably Minji’s kitchen. ‘My performance ended and you sounded so stressed last night. I wondered if you might want some company?’ Swaying side to side nervously, she hears Minji move around on her end. ‘ _ Yoohyeon, what do you mean?’  _ She knocks on the door softly, hearing the echo on the phone.

Minji raises her eyebrows in surprise as she hears the knock reverb from her phone and the front of her shop. She walks towards the front of her shop, phone still pressed against her ear. As she opens the door that leads the store front, she sees a figure standing by the entrance, smiling softly at her and waving.  _ ‘Hi, Minji. Would you mind letting me in? It’s getting a bit chilly out here.’ _ Minji instantly clicks away the call and puts her phone in her pocket, speed walking over to the door and unlocking it. ‘Yoohyeon! What are you doing here?’ Yoohyeon pockets her own phone and steps into Minji’s warm shop. The sweet smell of pastries and fresh bread surrounds her, mixed with Minji’s own lavender scent.

‘I told you, I thought you might want some company.’ She blushes and fidgets in place. ‘I can go if you want me to. I just wanted to see you.’ Minji’s heart melts at her words, taking her hands in hers to stop her from nervously fidgeting. ‘You’re more than welcome to stay, Yoohyeon. I’m sorry I couldn’t watch your performance.’ Yoohyeon shakes her head and squeezes Minji’s hands tightly. ‘You’re busy with work, I get it. Can I help somehow?’ Minji smiles and pulls her along to her kitchen. ‘Your company is already more than enough, Yooh.’ The tall girl smiles at the nickname and takes a seat at the kitchen counter, watching as Minji pulls some cups out of a cupboard. ‘Would you like some coffee?’ Yoohyeon accepts the offer, smiling back sweetly.

**_Got me singing that_ **

**_I need you desperately_ **

**_Ain’t no reason that_ **

**_you gotta question me_ **

‘So you get a week off before recording starts for your official debut?’ Yoohyeon nods and sips her coffee as she watches Minji work. It’s mesmerizing to watch as Minji kneads and forms the dough into delicious breads and pastries, nimble fingers adding details she hasn’t seen before. ‘Siyeon finished her recording early and will do more events now, while I get to gather my strength for the recording process. It’ll be tough but I can’t wait for my debut.’ Minji looks up from her latest creations and smiles at her. ‘I’m already your biggest fan!’ Yoohyeon blushes and tries to hide behind her cup as Minji chuckles at her. ‘You’re so cute when you blush.’ The singer looks down into her cup as she smiles. ‘Thank you.’ 

After a few hours of Minji softly humming while baking, she finally pulls the last batch out of the oven and sets it aside to cool down. ‘I’m finally done!’ Yoohyeon claps in her seat, smiling brightly at her. ‘Job well done! These all look amazing!’ It’s Minji’s turn to blush again, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. ‘Thank you. I’d offer you a pastry but it’s already quite late.’ It’s only then that Yoohyeon checks the time, her phone displaying it’s well past midnight already. ‘Wow, I didn’t realise it’s this late already!’ She bites her lip. She was too entranced by the baker that she felt like she’d only been there for half an hour, not 5 hours. 

Minji smiles at her and takes off her apron, rubbing a towel across her face in case she had any flour on her. ‘Wait, there’s some-’ Yoohyeon leans over the counter and wipes away a piece of dough stuck on Minji’s jaw. The 2 lock eyes and instantly look away, blushing furiously. ‘Thanks…’ Biting her lip and looking out her window, Minji contemplates her next move. ‘Yoohyeon?’ The singer looks up, face still flushed. ‘It’s late and dark out. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with letting you drive home at this time. Would you like to spend the night?’ Minji’s big eyes look at her with hope, making Yoohyeon’s heart nearly beat out of her chest. ‘I- I’d love to, thank you.’ Minji walks over to her and offers her a hand, which Yoohyeon takes instantly.

She leads them up to her apartment above the shop, unlocking the door and telling Yoohyeon to make herself comfortable on the couch as she goes to wash up. ‘I’ll bring you some clothes you can wear for tonight.’ Yoohyeon nods and settles down on the soft pink couch. It’s cute, like Minji, she thinks to herself with a smile. A few minutes later, Minji walks back in, dressed in her favourite set of pink pyjamas. She hands Yoohyeon a shirt and a pair of sweatpants she hopes will fit her. ‘The bathroom is the first door to the left over there.’ Yoohyeon thanks her cutely and moves over to the bathroom to change.

Moments later, they’re chatting on the couch, leaning their shoulders against each other. Yoohyeon notices Minji slowly leaning into her more as they talk, until her head ends up on her shoulder, her eyes closed. ‘Minji?’ Yoohyeon looks down at her and has to bite her lip to stop from cooing at her. Minji has fallen asleep, cuddled up against Yoohyeon’s side. Looking around carefully to not wake the other girl, Yoohyeon spots a blanket on the end of the couch and slowly reaches out. She thanks her long arms as she easily reaches the blanket and manages to open it with one arm to drape over Minji and herself. She lays her head back on the couch and smiles at Minji’s soft breathing sound. It doesn’t take long for Yoohyeon to succumb to a sweet slumber as well.

**_It’s a fact that I want you in my life_ **

**_No matter what_ **

**_you’re an angel to me_ **

***

Minji rubs her eyes as she hears the familiar sound of her alarm. Reaching over for her phone next to her, she turns it off and curls back against Yoohyeon. She startles, sitting up quickly, wide eyed. Her heart rate picks up as she realises she fell asleep on Yoohyeon last night. Yoohyeon is still fast asleep, a soft smile on her face. Minji moves some hairs away from her face, caressing her cheek gently. She notices the blanket Yoohyeon must’ve draped around them and smiles. ‘You’re the angel here.’

**_See I don’t want another_ **

**_Baby there’s no other baby_ **

She carefully wraps Yoohyeon in the blanket and moves away to get dressed and make them both breakfast. She did promise Yoohyeon to let her taste her baking. This is the perfect opportunity. As she tiptoes around her apartment to avoid waking the taller girl on her couch, Minji can’t help but sing softly to herself, feeling well-rested and happy this morning. On the couch, Yoohyeon stirs and blinks the sleep out of her eyes. Missing Minji’s warmth, she sits up, looking for her. After a moment, waking up fully, she notices Minji’s soft singing coming from the kitchen. Smiling, she sneaks towards the kitchen.

‘You never told me you could sing?’ Minji nearly drops the plate of croissants she pulls out of the oven as Yoohyeon sneaks up on her. ‘Oh my god, Yoohyeon, you scared me!’ She quickly puts down the plate and blushes while ushering Yoohyeon to the small dining table in the corner. ‘I’m not as amazing as you or Siyeon or anything… I just like singing to myself from time to time.’ Yoohyeon shakes her head and holds her hand tightly as she takes a seat. ‘No, you’re amazing! I love your voice.’ They hold eye contact for a moment, Yoohyeon trying to convey her sincerity and Minji trying to not blush too hard. ‘Thank you…’

Minji quietly sets the table and joins Yoohyeon. ‘I hope you like it.’ Yoohyeon’s eyes sparkle with joy as she looks at the delicious breakfast before her. ‘I love it!’ Minji chuckles and takes a sip of her orange juice. ‘You haven’t even tried anything yet!’ Yoohyeon nods and smiles up at Minji. ‘You made it for me, so I love it regardless.’ Minji yet again finds herself blushing and ushers Yoohyeon to start eating before the pancakes get cold. She moans happily at the burst of flavours in her mouth, thanking Minji a million times over as the baker chuckles and shyly eats her own breakfast.

**_You got me cheesin and_ **

**_feelin some type of way_ **

Minji thanks Yoohyeon as she helps her clear the table and do the dishes. It all feels oddly domestic and she can’t help but imagine spending more time with Yoohyeon like this. She’s surprised by how comfortable she is around the lanky and clumsy girl but is enjoying every moment of it. ‘Thanks for helping with the dishes, Yoohyeon. And sorry for falling asleep on you last night.’ The taller girl chuckles and holds up her hands. ‘No problem at all. It’s the least I can do after that amazing breakfast. And don’t worry about last night.’ Her hand finds its way to the back of her neck, playing with her baby hairs nervously. ‘I actually slept better last night than I do most other nights.’ Minji blushes as she felt the same when she woke up earlier this morning. 

Their moment is cut short by Minji’s phone ringing. ‘Oh, the delivery truck is here to pick up the pastries I made last night.’ Yoohyeon smiles and moves towards the door of her apartment. ‘Well, let’s get those boxes out there then.’ Minji would’ve felt awkward to ask for help but the fact that Yoohyeon so readily offers it herself makes her happier than ever. The girl is really like an angel to her. They walk downstairs together and Minji greets the driver at the door, unlocking it. The 3 of them quickly get all the boxes loaded in and Minji signs off on the slip from the driver, confirming the time of pick-up. ‘Have a good day!’ The driver is off with a smile and Minji turns back to Yoohyeon, who’s still wearing her shirt and sweatpants.

‘I think you look better in those than I do.’ It’s only after this remark and Minji’s pointed gaze that Yoohyeon remembers she’s still wearing her clothes. ‘Oh, I’ll get dressed in my clothes from last night and give them back to you. I almost forgot!’ Minji shakes her head and leads Yoohyeon back to her apartment. ‘It’s fine, you can return them to me later.’ Yoohyeon glows at the prospect of seeing Minji again. ‘Then, we’ll be seeing each other again?’ Minji smiles softly and nods up at the taller girl. ‘I’d like to spend more time with you, Yoohyeon. If you want to as well, of course.’ Yoohyeon excitedly hops in place and pulls Minji in for a tight hug. ‘Yes!’ 

**_In that mirror reflecting_ **

**_I am like your honey_ **

**_this feeling is like it will_ **

**_continue forever_ **

Minji is momentarily stupefied at the sudden hug but quickly relishes in Yoohyeon’s warmth, enjoying the feeling of her long arms wrapping around her tightly. Nuzzling into Yoohyeon’s neck, she sighs happily, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. Yoohyeon grins ear to ear, nuzzling against Minji’s head. The older girl in her arms makes her happier than she’s ever been before. She’ll do anything to keep it that way. Pulling out of the hug, she blushes and points towards the bathroom. ‘Ehm, sorry, when I get excited I get affectionate… I'll freshen up real quick.’ Minji smiles as she watches her speed walk towards the bathroom.

***

‘You move fast, Yooh.’ Siyeon has been teasing her ever since she got back to her place and texted her friend about what happened. Siyeon showed up at her door a few minutes later as their apartments are both located in the same building, only 2 floors apart. ‘So are you and Bora! Your phone has been buzzing nonstop and you get this goofy smile on your lips when you see her name pop up on your screen!’ Siyeon sticks out her tongue and tackles Yoohyeon on the couch. ‘Whatever, I’m happy okay!’ Yoohyeon tries to push her off but Siyeon is stronger. She just lets Siyeon lay her weight on top of her and laughs. ‘That makes 2 of us, buddy.’ The friends happily laugh together, sharing cute little details of their crushes.

***

**_what will I do if your heart changes?_ **

**_no,there's no way this is gonna happen_ **

**_Baby give me just one chance_ **

Yoohyeon takes a deep breath. It’s the night before her debut. Minji and her have been going on dates for the past weeks and Yoohyeon can’t stand not being able to call her her girlfriend yet. She’s been planning this for weeks and hopes Siyeon and Bora will follow through with her plan the way she’s explained to them multiple times already. ‘Bora says she got her in the car and they’re on the way. You got this Yooh!’ She wraps an arm around her to comfort the taller girl. ‘Were you this nervous when you asked Bora?’ Big puppy eyes look down at Siyeon, making her coo. 

‘Aww, Yooh. Of course I was! I didn’t even plan for it to happen! You’ve got this all planned out and that girl is head over heels for you too, there’s no way she’ll say no!’ Yoohyeon nods and lets out another shaky breath. She checks her surroundings one last time. They managed to talk to the owner to let them use the bar they first met in for the night. It’s empty and dark, only the stage is lit and covered in pink rose petals. Pink, because that’s the colour she associates with Minji. Siyeon takes a seat at the piano on stage, testing the sound settings one last time. She will be Yoohyeon’s musical guide for the night. 

Minji chuckles at her friend as she excitedly drives towards town. ‘Seriously, Bora. Why are you so excited to go to the bar? Neither Siyeon nor Yoohyeon are playing tonight, remember? They have their debuts literally tomorrow!’ Minji hasn’t heard much from Yoohyeon for the past days. She’s been busy preparing for the debut and Minji understands. She does miss the lanky girl though. ‘Can’t I be excited? Besides, I feel like we should make a lucky toast to the girl’s debuts tomorrow!’ Minji nods and smiles. ‘That sounds perfect.’ 

They arrive and Minji notices the empty parking lot. ‘Is it closed tonight?’ Bora doesn’t answer her but simply drags her out of the car and towards the entrance. Minji’s frown deepens as she notices the lights aren’t on at the entrance. ‘They’re probably closed, Bora.’ Again, Bora ignores her and knocks on the door before opening it. As the door opens and Minji is pulled inside, she hears the sound of a piano and Yoohyeon’s unmistakable voice.

‘Lady I love you I just wanna show you

From the way you touch me

and kiss me to the sparkle in your eye…’

Bora shuts the door behind them and leads Minji to a seat right in front of the stage as Yoohyeon continues singing to her. Siyeon shoots a wink at her girlfriend and continues playing, proud of her friend for the raw emotion in her voice. Minji’s jaw nearly hits the floor as she sees all the rose petals on the stage and the seat Bora guides her to. She tears up as Yoohyeon’s velvety voice reaches her ears and she locks eyes with the girl she’s fallen in love with over the past weeks.

‘Oh how I love you I just

feel so lost without you

With my love and intuition

you’ll never have to say goodbye…’

Yoohyeon kneels on the stage, reaching her hand out to Minji with a smile. She gets up, teary eyed, and takes her hand, letting the taller girl pull her onto the stage. Bora has found her way to the stage as well, sitting beside Siyeon as she continues playing the piano, guiding Yoohyeon. Face to face, Yoohyeon sings her heart out to Minji.

‘Lady I love you I just wanna show you

From the way you touch me

and kiss me to the sparkle in your eye…’ 

Minji smiles through her tears, her heart melting at Yoohyeon’s gesture. Yoohyeon reaches up and caresses Minji’s cheek as she sings, wiping away the stray tears rolling down her cheek. Behind them, Bora tears up as well, always the emotional mess. Siyeon leans against her girlfriend as she plays, showing her comfort and kissing her on the head.

‘Oh how I love you I just feel

so lost without you

With my love and intuition

you’ll never have to say goodbye…’

Yoohyeon comes to the end of the song, taking a step closer to Minji, letting her hand drop down to the older girl’s neck. Minji’s heart rate picks up, as does Yoohyeon’s. Siyeon transitions into the final chords of the songs and smiles at her friend’s back, silently supporting her. Taking a deep breath, Yoohyeon looks at Minji full of love and sincerity. Minji’s hand comes up to lay over Yoohyeon’s, against her neck. 

‘The sound that comes in the morning,your voice

that finds me, I love you.’

Yoohyeon sings the last words shakily, lowering her microphone and smiling at Yoohyeon with misty eyes. ‘Kim Minji, from the first time our eyes met weeks ago at this very bar, you’ve been on my mind and in my heart. These past weeks with you have been pure bliss, and I would love to make them infinite. I don’t care if it’s too early because I feel like I’ve found my soulmate. Kim Minji, I love you, will you be my girlfriend.’ Minji laughs and smiles widely, nodding. ‘Of course, you oversized puppy!’ She jumps into her arms and seals their relationship with a sweet kiss. Yoohyeon glows and spins her around happily. Behind the couple, Siyeon and Bora applaud them and walk up to congratulate them. 

**_*** End of Flashback***_ **

‘That’s so sweet, auntie!’ The adults smile and chuckle at Gahyeon’s excitement. At some point during the story, she’d even shed some tears. ‘Your auntie is very sweet indeed.’ Minji smiles at Yoohyeon and leans into her ear. ‘I love you.’ Yoohyeon turns and mouths it back to her, kissing her cheek and turning back to Gahyeon. ‘Well kid, that’s our story.’ Lighting up, Gahyeon turns to her parents who chuckle. They know that look all too well. ‘I want to hear your story!’ Bora chuckles and leans against Siyeon’s shoulder. Yubin frowns. ‘She’s never heard how you two met?’ Siyeon shakes her head. ‘She knows we met at an event I was performing at where Bora was the caterer but we never gave more details than that.’ Handong sits at the edge of the couch, Yubin’s arm wrapped around her. ‘It’s my first time hearing Yoohyeon and Minji’s story and I must say, I’m probably as intrigued as your kid is at this point.’ 

They all laugh and Siyeon takes a sip of her coffee. ‘Well, our story starts a few weeks before your aunties’...’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :3 Suayeon's story is up next :)
> 
> hmu on twt for anything really @shaimaafoop


	3. Jazz Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Suayeon's story :)

‘Well, our story starts a few weeks before your aunties’.’ Gahyeon’s eyes light up, turning to her mother with a wide smile. Siyeon chuckles and pats her head as she starts telling their story.

**_***Flashback***_ **

Siyeon arrives at the fundraising event early. Her manager thought it’d be a good idea to get some pre-debut experience. That’s also the reason she finds herself performing at local prestige bars at least twice per week. Bowing respectfully at the MC, she goes over the itinerary with him briefly as he leads her to the stage. The venue is a large hall with tables set up neatly throughout, waiters and waitresses lined up and being given a pep talk by their boss. Once on the stage, she bids the MC goodbye as he walks off to make sure everything else is prepared. She gets set up with her band, laughing comfortably around them.

Halfway through the event, all the guests are settled happily at their seats after enjoying an amazing meal. Siyeon and her band were also able to have a taste of the provided catering and spent their dinner humming in delight at the dishes. As the time for dessert rolls around, it’s up to Siyeon to entertain the guests until the MC is done socializing so that they may start with the final fundraising bids. Siyeon clears her throat and moves towards the mic after the MC announces her. Smiling out to the crowd, she nods at the band after introducing themselves, and they start playing. Everyone’s eyes are on her instantly as her voice filters through the speakers of the venue. Closing her eyes, Siyeon focuses on the music, giving it her all.

Bora yawns and rubs her eyes in the kitchen, glad that her part of the catering job is done. She thanks the staff around her for helping with the clean up and decides to take a break. She walks towards the large venue hall, smiling as everyone seems to be enjoying her desserts. As the music reaches her, she turns her gaze towards the stage. In the spotlight stands a beautiful girl with dark hair, her powerful voice touching the hearts of all those present. Bora finds herself smiling, smitten by the singer’s voice and presence. Biting her lip, she turns and taps the shoulder of the MC, standing near her at the door. ‘Hey, who’s the singer?’ He smiles at her and thanks her for her good work before answering her. ‘Her name is Lee Siyeon. An up and coming singer. Her manager is a close friend of the fund CEO and wanted her to get experience.’ Bora nods and whispers the singer’s name under her breath. ‘Lee Siyeon.’

**_Through the descending red light_ **

**_I feel your eyes ah_ **

**_Endlessly entranced by my humming_ **

**_You give me sweet looks_ **

Siyeon opens her eyes near the end of the song, scanning the crowd and smiling at their happy expressions. She loves making people happy with her music. As her eyes scan towards the exit of the venue, she finds dark brown eyes staring at her intently. She finishes the song and bows as everyone applauds their performance. Looking back up, her eyes meet those of the mystery woman in the back again. She’s wearing a chef’s uniform, her long dark hair striking against the white of her jacket. Her eyes are intense and Siyeon finds herself intrigued by the woman. She watches as the woman smiles at her and claps alongside the MC. She makes a mental note to ask him about her after the performance. For now, she turns to the band and they move into their next song.

***

Smiling, Siyeon takes the water bottle from her manager and thanks him before taking a big gulp. The fundraiser is coming to an end and her manager congratulates her and the band. ‘They loved you! I tried to socialise and get some feedback and all they could say is they’re surprised they haven’t heard you on the radio yet!’ They laugh together excitedly and thank the manager for this opportunity. He pats Siyeon on the shoulder and points towards the venue. ‘You’re allowed to have a look around for yourself if you want to. I have to attend the final bid alongside my friend but let’s celebrate tomorrow! Lunch will be on me!’ Bowing, Siyeon smiles at the prospect. ‘Thank you!’ They bid him a farewell and they disperse into the venue.

Siyeon blushes as multiple guests walk up to her just to congratulate her on a wonderful performance and some even ask for her business card in case they need a performer in the future. Siyeon gives them all a gentle smile and thanks them wholeheartedly. Starting to feel a bit hot from all the interaction, she decides to take a step outside to take in the cool night air. Once outside, she looks up at the starry night sky and takes a deep breath. Running a hand through her hair, the singer leans against the wall near the entrance. She watches as a few guests start leaving, giving them a gentle nod of the head in greeting. After a while, she watches a small van park up to the side of the venue. A small woman steps out and walks in briskly. Intrigued, Siyeon walks closer to the van. ‘Bora’s Bites.’ She finds herself smiling at the text written on the side of the van, in purple lettering, complete with a logo composed of a small bird with a knife in its beak.

Bora hurriedly bursts through the kitchen door and picks up the last box of her custom utensils. She greets and thanks the cleaning staff one last time before walking towards the side exit where she’d parked her van. As she slides open the side door and puts down the box, she’s startled by a soft female voice. ‘Your food was delicious.’ Jumping, she shrieks loudly, her hand moving to her heart in surprise. ‘OH MY GOD! DON’T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!’ Siyeon chuckles, covering her ears playfully. ‘My apologies.’ Bora takes a deep breath and turns, that breath instantly getting stuck in her throat as she sees the owner of the voice. ‘N-No, it’s okay. I was just… surprised…’ Blushing, Bora fiddles with her fingers as Siyeon smiles at her gently. ‘I just thought I’d personally thank you for the good food tonight.’ Siyeon’s smile reaches her eyes as she looks at the caterer who captured her attention earlier that evening.

Bora blushes even more, running a hand through her hair. ‘T-Thank you. I enjoyed your performance too.’ Siyeon chuckles and steps closer, holding out her hand. ‘Thank you. My name is Siyeon.’ Bora bites her lip but takes the singer’s hand, gently shaking it in place. Her smaller hand is engulfed by Siyeon’s warm ones. ‘My name is Bora…’ Nodding, Siyeon squeezes her hand and looks her in the eye. She’s intrigued by the small chef in front of her. How quickly she went from loud to meek and shy. ‘Well, Bora. I’ll be performing at the jazz bar in town in 2 days.’ Bora’s eyes light up, her heart racing in her chest. ‘Yeah?’ Siyeon nods and lets go of her hand as she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Her manager is looking for her so they can go home. ‘Ah, I have to go but…’ She looks back at Bora, standing next to her van with a hopeful look in her eyes. ‘Jazz bar in 2 days, my set is at 8 pm, hope to see you there, Bora!’ She shoots her a smile and runs off to the parking lot to meet with her manager and band mates.

***

‘MINJI, I’M TELLING YOU SHE SINGS LIKE AN ANGEL AND SHE’S SO WARM AND SWEET AND SHE INVITED ME TO HER PERFORMANCE AT-’ Bora’s rant is cut short by Minji throwing a pillow at her face. ‘YA!’ Chuckling, Minji looks at her now pouting best friend. ‘Bora, you’ve already told me 5 times in the past hour. I get it, you’re gay.’ Huffing, Bora throws the pillow back to Minji, who catches it with ease. ‘You’re no fun.’ Minji shrugs and stretches. ‘Besides, it’s midnight and I know both of us have enough work to do tomorrow. Especially if you wanna go see that Siyeon girl.’ At this, Bora gets up quickly. ‘OMG, you’re so right! Goodnight Minji!’ And just as quick as she’d come in, Bora leaves Minji’s apartment to head home.

Bora spends the next day happily humming to herself while preparing some small customer orders and taking calls with a bigger smile than usual. She ends up googling Siyeon, stalking her company’s info about her. She’s only a bit younger than Bora and the covers they’ve uploaded on their channel quickly end up downloaded to Bora’s phone and put on loop throughout the rest of the day. Near the end of the day, she starts getting more jittery, both excited and nervous to go see Siyeon’s performance. Closing up her kitchen, she heads to her apartment and tries to put a nice outfit together. Last time, Siyeon had only seen her in her chef’s attire. She’s determined to look good for the singer.

Siyeon has a laugh with the bartender as she sips her tea. It’s become a tradition of hers to drink a cup of tea before her small performances. It gives her a chance to scout the guests and prepare her throat. Tonight’s guests seem like the usual jazz lovers, all bobbing their heads and tapping their feet to the rhythm filtering through the bar speakers. Most of them are alone or in pairs, chatting softly to not disturb the bar’s vibes. Siyeon smiles and nods along to the music herself. Once she finishes her tea, she thanks the bartender and heads over to the stage to set up for her performance. Part of her is nervous. She hasn’t spotted the cute caterer she invited yet. She turns to the crowd and introduces herself, waiting for the instrumentals to filter through the speakers behind her before immersing herself in her performance.

**_Did you slip in through open doors and sit down_ **

**_Just to look at me like that every day_ **

Bora curses as she parks her car and rushes towards the entrance of the jazz bar. She was so busy putting together the perfect outfit that she almost left too late. She takes a deep breath as she reaches the door, already hearing Siyeon’s voice resonate inside the bar. Biting her lip, she quietly tries to walk in. She makes her way to the bar and takes a seat, ordering a virgin mojito as she still has to drive home. Thanking the bartender, she finally turns to the stage, instantly mesmerised by Siyeon’s voice once again. Tonight, Siyeon is looking much less formal, sporting a comfortable looking black sweater, the sleeves almost swallowing up her hands. The tight jeans she’s wearing make Bora blush, as the whole outfit compliments Siyeon’s figure perfectly. 

Siyeon spots her at the bar, eyes focusing on her instantly. She smiles softly as she continues singing, now essentially serenading the gorgeous woman at the bar. Siyeon nearly misses a beat in the song as she lets her eyes wander over Bora’s figure. She looked cute and professional in her chef uniform at the event, but now looks absolutely ravishing, wearing a black crop top with a loose white button up over it. Tight black jeans cling to her surprisingly muscular figure, her real height hidden by the black heels on her feet. Gulping mid song, Siyeon finds it impossible to take her eyes off the woman. 

**_When our two eyes meet I want to stop singing_ **

**_And draw closer to whisper oh nah_ **

Bora squirms under Siyeon’s gaze. Her intense wolf-like eyes have been boring into hers for the past 2 songs. Somehow, Bora can’t get herself to look away though. She holds the singer’s gaze, matching it somehow. As Siyeon finishes her set, a gentle applause spreads across the guests in the bar. Siyeon breaks off eye-contact momentarily to bow to and thank the crowd, before stepping off the stage. Bora takes this chance to turn back to the bar and have a sip of her drink. The cold drink slightly soothes the heat she’s felt rushing to her cheeks for the past 15 minutes. Getting nervous, Bora wonders if she should stay to talk to Siyeon or not. Bora isn’t used to being shy around anyone, but she’s for some reason intimidated by Siyeon.

Siyeon thanks those few guests that shoot her a nod and smile as she walks from the stage towards the bar. Her target is clear, she has to get to Bora and talk to her. She’s been itching to run over ever since she spotted her at the bar earlier. Running a hand through her hair, she walks up to the bar, taking a seat right next to Bora and turning to her with a smile. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’ Bora startles and tightens her grip around her drink. Blushing softly she turns her head to face Siyeon, eyes sparkling. ‘Well, I was invited by a singer. I felt it’d be rude to not show up to their performance.’ Siyeon chuckles and purses her lips. ‘I see. Are they any good?’ Bora smiles shyly, nodding before turning back to her drink. ‘I think she’s great.’ Siyeon smiles at the compliment, her heart warming at Bora’s shy demeanor.

With a drink of her own, Siyeon tries to get to know Bora better. ‘So, you own a catering company?’ She loves how Bora’s eyes start sparkling at her simple question. ‘Yes! I mean, it’s only small for now but I think the name’s getting out there! I’d love to open a restaurant though, at some point.’ Siyeon smiles, leaning her head on her hand and listening to Bora blabber on about her plans for a restaurant and how she’s always loved cooking with her mother since she was a child and knew this was the way to go for her. Bora finds herself easily opening up to Siyeon, sharing her plans to have an open restaurant at some point too, to help feed the homeless. As the night goes on, Bora bites her lip, putting a loose string of hair behind her ear. ‘Sorry, I’ve been babbling all night…’ Siyeon shakes her head softly, smiling at her. ‘Don’t apologize, I love hearing you talk.’ With a blush, Bora finishes her drink and widens her eyes at the time. ‘Oh, I have to go. I’m catering a small event tomorrow and I like to personally explain the dishes to the waiting staff.’ Siyeon simply nods and walks Bora to her car. ‘Good luck tomorrow, Bora. I’m really glad you could make it tonight.’ She smiles at her, fidgeting with her fingers. The caterer smiles back widely with rosy cheeks. ‘I’m glad I came too.’

***

**_I feel I love you_ **

**_Oh I love you_ **

**_Oh I like you_ **

**_Do I know you? Oh ah_ **

It isn’t until later the next day, that Bora realises she never asked for Siyeon’s phone number. She has no way of contacting the girl. ‘OH GOD I-’ Next to her, Minji chuckles. Bora asked for some of her bread to go with the catering meal for the event so Minji decided to tag along and help clean up after. ‘Did you just realise no amount of heels will ever properly hide how tiny you are?’ Bora scoffs and smacks Minji with a pan, to which the baker simply laughs more. ‘NO! I just realised I never exchanged numbers with Siyeon…’ She pouts, sadly cleaning up the rest of her utensils. ‘The singer you’re so smitten with?’ Bora nods solemnly. Minji rolls her eyes and walks to the smaller girl’s van with her, putting the last boxes in. ‘Just check if she has any more gigs around town?’ Bora squeals and jumps on her friend, hugging her tightly. Minji chuckles and tries to plug her ear. ‘YOU’RE THE BEST! SEE, THIS IS WHY YOU’RE MY BESTEST FRIEND!’ Chuckling, Minji pats her back and follows her into the van. ‘Thank me AFTER you manage to get a date with the girl.’ 

Siyeon finds herself repeatedly smacking her forehead into the table in front of her. Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and slides a pillow between her and the table. ‘Stop that, you can’t have a massive bruise or bump on your forehead while prepping for debut.’ Siyeon pouts and shakes her body in protest. ‘But, I’m dumb, I deserve punishment.’ Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and shows her phone to her sulky friend. ‘Hello? She’s a caterer and quite popular too. She has a whole website and social media too? Just message her there?’ Siyeon’s eyes light up and she takes Yoohyeon’s phone from her hands. Scrolling through the caterer’s instagram, she smiles at Bora’s delicate hands placed in some of the frames alongside the food being prepared and plated. ‘Yoohyeon, I’m glad you use that brain of yours occasionally.’ Yoohyeon huffs and takes her phone back. ‘Rude!’ She pouts but is glad she could lift Siyeon’s spirits a bit.

**_I think I love you (Love you)_ **

**_Oh I love you (Love you)_ **

Bora is hunched over behind her desk, staring intently at her computer screen. So far, she hasn’t had any luck finding planned events that Siyeon was attending. Not quite ready to give up, her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth as she diligently continues delving into the internet. Her phone buzzes next to her, screen displaying an instagram notification. She glances at it and shrugs before freezing. Reaching for her phone, she unlocks it and navigates to her DM’s. ‘Holy…’ Siyeon sent her a message using a private account. Bora smiles excitedly and does a happy dance in her chair before clicking the message. 

_ TotallynotSiyeon: Hey, Bora. It’s Siyeon. I hope your event went well. _

Her grin only widens as she thinks of what to reply. Bora can’t believe Siyeon even remembers that she had an event. Typing away at her screen, she manages to formulate a decent reply, she thinks.

_ BorasBites: Hi! :D The event went well! I got help from a friend. How are you?’ _

Siyeon smiles as she receives a quick reply. She chuckles at the girl’s excited message. She curls up on her couch, prepared to spend the following few hours chatting with Bora. This time, Bora manages to ask her some questions as well, finding out Siyeon has always loved singing and making people happy, which is something she shared with Bora. Their ways to make others happy may differ, but the result is all the same. They end up chatting about their family and hobbies for hours, Siyeon being surprised at Bora’s confession to being a dancer as well as a great cook. Siyeon is starting to think there’s nothing the woman can’t do.

**_Oh I like you (Like you)_ **

**_Maybe you’ll feel it, too_ **

  
  


‘Come on! Siyeon is doing a set tonight, please come along?’ Bora pouts at her best friend. Bora has been flirting with Siyeon for a while now. Siyeon invited her to another small performance at a local bar and Bora feels it’s her chance to ask the singer out. But being the panicked gay that she is around Siyeon, she desperately tries to convince Minji to tag along. ‘I’ll pay for all your drinks, promise! Please, I think I can finally ask her out properly tonight!’ Minji stares at her friend a moment longer, Bora shrinks under the weight of her stare, hands tightly clasped together. ‘Fine. But you’re driving me home on time! I really need to wake up early to get back to baking if I go with you tonight.’ Bora fistpumps the air and hugs her tightly. ‘Yes! Thank you! I’ll pick you up at 7! Time to get dressed!’ Minji shakes her head as Bora hops out of the kitchen.

Bora heads back to her apartment and excitedly starts putting together an outfit. She decides on a comfy pink sweater with simple blue jeans. Hopping into the shower and taking her time to apply her make-up, Bora sees the clock on her bedroom wall and rushes to gather her bag. She gets into her car and drives over to Minji’s bakery. Not bothering to get out, she opens her window and yells for her friend. ‘I’M HERE LET’S GO!’ ‘Coming!’ Minji yells back. Bora smiles widely as her friend gets into her car and she drives off eagerly.

Bora nearly jumps out of her car once it’s safely parked behind the bar. Minji just laughs and gets out of the car, closing the door behind her carefully. ‘Come on!’ She gets dragged to the entrance by Bora, her hand tightly in the smaller ones hold. ‘Calm down, the bar isn’t going anywhere!’ Bora huffs and lets go of her hand, taking a breath. ‘I want to talk to her before her set. It starts at 7:30!’ Bora runs a hand through her hair and they head straight for the bar. ‘Hey, is Siyeon here yet?’ The bartender raises an eyebrow at her small figure and nods. ‘She’s getting ready. Should be out for her usual tea before going on stage.’ Bora smiles widely and orders herself a drink, saying she’ll pay for Siyeon’s tea as well. The bartender nods and looks over to Minji. ‘And what can I get you, miss?’ Minji requests a glass of red wine, making a point of mentioning that Bora is paying for her as well. Bora rolls her eyes playfully and looks around the bar, hoping to quickly spot the singer.

  
  


Minji is soon left alone at the bar. Bora spotted Siyeon and went to chat with the singer before she’d start her set. ‘Hey, you made it!’ Bora smiles widely at Siyeon, the singer’s gentle hands wrapping around the cup of tea Bora’s holding out for her. ‘Here, the bartender said you like to have tea before you perform.’ Siyeon looks down at the tea in awe. Her heart warms at Bora’s sweet gesture. ‘You didn’t have to but thank you.’ The smaller girl simply shrugs, feeling her cheeks heat up. Siyeon takes a sip of her tea and sighs in relief as the warm liquid slides down her throat. Bora watches her drink, eyes fixated on the singer’s lips. ‘How has work been? I hope you’re getting enough rest…’ Siyeon pouts at her and Bora can’t help but giggle. ‘It’s been busy but I’m fine. I managed to finish on time today to come see you after all.’ Siyeon smiles widely at this, hand reaching out to hold Bora’s small one. ‘And for that I’m very grateful.’ Bora bites her bottom lip, staring at their hands shyly. Her heart beats loudly in her chest as she tries to gather her courage to ask the singer out. However, before she can, Siyeon is called by the sound technician. ‘Ah, we’ll be starting soon. I’ll talk to you after? Let me buy you a drink this time.’ Bora nods and feels Siyeon squeeze her hand before heading towards the stage. Defeated,Bora pops back up next to Minji to drag her to a table. ‘Come on, she’s starting her set soon!’ Bora watches longingly at the singer as she sets up on stage.

**_Even for the smallest movements_ **

**_I can’t but respond_ **

They take a seat at one of the free tables right in front of the stage. Bora buys them both a refill on their drinks and they chat for a bit, while waiting for the live performance to start. ‘So, did you ask her out yet?’ Minji sips her wine as Bora blushes and sputters. ‘I tried to… She’s just so pretty and sweet! She kept asking me how the catering gig is going and if I’m getting enough rest and-’ Minji puts her hand up against her friend’s lips. ‘We get it. You’re gay.’ Bora huffs and slaps her hand away. She looks up at her with determination. ‘I’ll ask her after the performance, okay? She wanted to buy me a drink as thanks for me buying her tea.’ Minji nods sassily and Bora squints at her. ‘What about you?’ Minji leans back in her chair and tilts her head. ‘What do you mean?’ Bora sighs and points at her friend. ‘When are you getting into the dating game?’ 

Minji frowns and shrugs. Bora raises her eyebrows at her in question, still pointing at her. As she sees Minji’s mouth open to answer, Siyeon introduces herself on stage, effectively taking Bora’s attention away from Minji. Bora sways along with the music, eyes on Siyeon the whole time. Siyeon also can't take her eyes away from the girl in front of the stage. She’s been having trouble keeping her thoughts away from the girl more and more lately. Making sure to sing her heart out to Bora, Siyeon tightly grips her microphone for the final song. Bora smiles widely and applauds her with the rest of the patrons, but Bora’s cheers are the only ones that reach Siyeon’s ears.

***

Siyeon smiles as she sits by the bar with Bora, having bought the girl and herself a virgin mojito, assuming the girl is driving herself home. ‘I’ve heard you sing quite a few times now, yet I still can’t get over how amazing you sound.’ Siyeon blushes at the compliment and turns to watch a drop of condensation slide off the side of her glass, down on the coaster underneath it. ‘Thank you. Wish I could say the same, but I’ve yet to see you dance or try more of your delicious food.’ She raises an eyebrow suggestively at the older woman next to her, who squirms under her gaze. ‘I… Well, we could change that?’ Bora takes a deep breath and looks Siyeon in the eye. It’s now or never. She gently reaches out and takes Siyeon’s hand in hers, loving her warmth. ‘I have the next weekend off. Would you want to join me for dinner?’ Siyeon smiles widely, squeezing her hand. ‘I’d love that, Bora.’ At her positive answer, Bora’s lips break out into a wide smile, her cheeks turning more red. 

Siyeon chuckles and leans in close, her own cheeks turning a rosy pink. ‘Just to be sure though, this IS a date, right, Miss Kim?’ Bora bites her lips and nods, trying to keep herself from squealing as Siyeon’s face dips to place a gentle kiss on Bora’s hand. ‘I look forward to it.’ Siyeon grabs her phone and sets it in her calendar, making sure she wouldn’t be interrupted on their date. ‘It’s official now!’ Bora chuckles and nods, turning to the stage where another singer is now performing. Her voice is more gentle than Siyeon’s, but doesn’t compare in Bora’s eyes. ‘Bora, thanks so much for coming again. Send me the details through text?’ Bora nods happily, a million different recipes already running through her mind. ‘I will. I actually have to get my friend home still and get back home myself because I have to work tomorrow, but I really had a lot of fun seeing you again.’ They share a sweet smile, and Bora even finds the courage to place a sweet kiss on Siyeon’s cheek, to which the singer blushes furiously. Waving goodbye, Bora walks over to drag her friend out of the bar.

‘Guess who has a date next saturday?!’ She excitedly waves back at Siyeon one last time and pulls Minji towards the exit. ‘Didn’t think you’d pull it off, Bora. I’m happy for you.’ The 2 friends smile at each other widely. ‘Thank you for coming along. Let’s get you home so you can wake up at an ungodly hour to make those delicious pastries of yours.’ Laughing, Bora drives them back to Minji’s place before heading to her own home. Once there, she puts on some music and happily dances around her living room while thinking of recipes Siyeon might like.

**_Baby you know it (Know it)_ **

**_Know baby you know it_ **

‘What do you mean you went on a date yesterday?!’ Minji holds a hand over her ear, using the other to keep Bora at a distance. ‘Calm down. I told you she ran me over and we had a drink after her performance.’ Bora huffs and crosses her arms, annoyed that her friend didn’t tell her earlier. ‘And she drove you home and you guys made plans again? How is it I’ve spent weeks trying to muster up the courage to ask Siyeon out, and you just go and literally get a girl to fall for you?’ Minji chuckles and shrugs before turning to close her shop. ‘Turns out she’s a friend of Siyeon’s as well. They’re both preparing for their debut.’ Bora gasps and slaps Minji’s arm. ‘You could’ve told me that first!’ Chuckling at her smaller friend, she walks with her to her car. ‘Does it matter that much?’

They get into Minji’s car and drive over to the city. Bora wants to go shopping for a nice outfit to wear on her date with Siyeon on saturday. ‘We’re going out to eat at a colleague’s restaurant so I want to look fancy and sexy!’ In the end, they agreed to go out for dinner rather than Bora making dinner for them. Bora was feeling too nervous as it’s their first date, and she suddenly had a lot of extra work over the past days. Siyeon eagerly agreed, finding a restaurant more suitable to have their first date as well and just wanting to have a good time with Bora. Minji follows her through various stores, pointing out different outfits that would suit her well. Once she settles on an outfit, consisting of a tight black knee-height dress that perfectly shows off her body, they decide to grab a drink at one of the cafe’s around town before heading back home. ‘Let’s grab some bubble tea?’ Bora nods excitedly at the suggestion and skips alongside Minji towards the bubble tea shop, a big smile on her face. ‘I can’t wait for tomorrow! When are you going on that date with Yoohyeon?’ Minji shrugs. Bora steps forward to order for the both of them, as thanks to Minji for indulging her today. ‘She has another performance soon in town and she wants to go out for dinner after it. She didn’t mention a date yet though.’ Bora hands Minji her bubble tea and pats her on the shoulder. ‘I’m sure she will soon! Siyeon’s small performances pop up at random sometimes too.’ 

***

Siyeon frowns, hands on her hips as she looks down at her friend sprawled out on her couch. ‘You really fell hard for this girl, didn’t you?’ She smiles at the way Yoohyeon instantly nods excitedly and sits up to make space for Siyeon to join her on the couch. ‘She’s just so pretty and sweet! She owns a small bakery and promised to make me a cake for my debut!’ Siyeon watches her friend swoon and chuckles. Yoohyeon deserves someone sweet like the girl she’s described to her. She should ask Bora about her friend after their date tomorrow. ‘Alright kid, time to focus on my date first. You’re here to help me pick out an outfit, not swoon over your own crush.’ Yoohyeon chuckles and with a nod follows Siyeon into her bedroom. The latter opens her closet and starts rummaging through. After a while, they settle on a 3-piece grey suit, complete with a black shirt underneath and black dress-shoes. Siyeon high fives her friend excitedly.

***

**_Perhaps we are similar_ **

**_Thinking the same thoughts_ **

**_Seemingly wanting for something oh_ **

Bora bites her lip nervously, waiting near the entrance of her friend’s restaurant for Siyeon. She came much too early, as per usual, eyeing the warm restaurant in front of her. Siyeon chuckles softly to herself as she sees a fidgety Bora stand by the entrance. Slowly, she sneaks up on her, wrapping an arm around her waist, effectively causing her to shriek and turn towards her. ‘Good evening.’ Bora smacks Siyeon’s shoulder with a playful scowl. ‘Ya! I told you to stop doing that!’ Siyeon chuckles and tightens her hold around her small waist, warming Bora’s body up. She reminisces about their first encounter, when she’d also snuck up on the older girl. ‘My apologies. Please forgive me and let me take you to dinner?’ Bora chuckles at the sly singer, nodding softly. ‘Fine. Let’s go.’ Smiling at each other, they walk in, Bora having already asked which table would be theirs earlier, as she knows the owner and was much too early anyway.

Once seated, they happily look over the menu, Bora giving Siyeon tips and explaining some of the menu items. Siyeon listens to her intently, loving the way Bora sounds as she explains the different ingredients and techniques used. They settle on their orders and enjoy each other’s company, indulging themselves with a glass of red wine. Bora takes a sip, shyly looking at Siyeon across from her. Since they sat down, she was able to fully see Siyeon’s outfit for their date. Her heart starts beating faster at the sight of Siyeon in a suit. She looks handsome, gorgeous, and is taking Bora’s breath away. At the same time, Siyeon sneakily glances at the way Bora’s shoulders and arms are a striking contrast to the black dress she’s wearing. Her curves are perfectly highlighted, and Siyeon would be lying if she says she hadn’t had her eyes on Bora’s lovely swaying ass and hips as she led them to their table.

**_Did you slip in through open doors and sit down_ **

**_Just to look at me like that every day_ **

Dinner is over much too quickly for their liking, but neither of them is the type to simply sit still. So, they decide to take a walk, enjoy the evening air, and chat some more. Walking side by side comfortably, Siyeon tells Bora about her upcoming debut. ‘I’ll be sure to buy your first album.’ Siyeon chuckles and runs a hand through her hair shyly. ‘No worries, I’ll get you a free copy.’ Bora covers her mouth and pretends to be shocked. ‘Omo! Will you sign it too?’ Laughing, Siyeon nods. ‘Whatever you want, Bora.’ Chuckling, she bumps her shoulder against the singer’s. ‘Then I can display it at my first restaurant. It’ll be the start of my wall of fame.’ Siyeon blushes and plays with her hands, a nervous tick she’s had for years. ‘I guess I should perform at the opening then.’ Bora stops walking, looking over at her with a gentle smile. ‘I’d love that.’

**_When our two eyes meet I want to stop singing_ **

**_And draw closer to whisper oh nah_ **

Siyeon notices the slight shiver that runs through Bora’s small frame and instantly takes off her suit jacket. Bora’s eyes widen and she holds up a hand to stop her but Siyeon simply smiles and wraps the jacket around her shivering shoulders tightly. ‘Don’t worry, this vest is thicker than it looks.’ Bora blushes, looking at Siyeon with a sweet smile. ‘Thanks so much. You’re really too sweet.’ Siyeon keeps her hands on Bora’s shoulders, rubbing softly up and down her arms to warm her up more. She looks down at her with a blush on her cheeks and takes a deep breath. ‘Bora, can I hug you.’ She doesn’t get a verbal answer, instead, Bora steps in closer, wrapping her arms around Siyeon’s waist and laying her head on her chest. Siyeon smiles, feeling the heat rise up her neck and cheeks, all the way to her ears, and wraps her arms tightly around Bora’s shoulders, laying her cheek against her head.

**_I feel I love you_ **

**_Oh I love you_ **

Bora closes her eyes, enjoying Siyeon’s warmth as the taller girl rubs gentle circles on her back. Siyeon has an earthy smell to her, soothing Bora further and making her want to melt into her more. ‘It’s getting late…’ Siyeon runs a hand through Bora’s hair, amazed at how soft it is as it slips between her fingers. Bora hums against her. ‘We should probably start heading back to our cars.’ Siyeon speaks softly. She doesn’t want to break the moment but it is getting quite late and she only got this Saturday off by promising to go into the recording studio tomorrow. Bora grunts against her neck, causing goosebumps to rise on Siyeon’s skin. ‘I’m sorry, sweetie, but I have to work tomorrow.’ Pouting, Bora finally looks back up at her. Siyeon melts and leans in, kissing her forehead. ‘We can have another date again soon, if you’d like to.’ 

**_Oh I like you_ **

**_Do I know you? Oh ah_ **

Bora’s pout turns into a blinding smile, her grip tightening around Siyeon. ‘I’d love to go on another date with you, Siyeon.’ Siyeon smiles down at her and hugs her tightly once more. ‘I think I like you quite a bit, Bora.’ Siyeon takes in her smell, nuzzling into her hair. Bora smiles against her chest, squeezing her once more. ‘I think I like you too, Siyeon.’ The pair slowly make their way back to the car park near the restaurant, hands clasped tightly together. Once at her car, Bora tries to return Siyeon’s jacket, to which the singer holds up a hand. ‘No, keep it. Don’t want you to catch a cold on the way from your car to your home.’ Bora smiles and thanks her with a kiss on the cheek, something Siyeon can see herself getting used to. She watches as Bora drives off and skips to her own car happily.

***

Siyeon smiles at the girl laying on her lap. It’s their 3rd date and Bora decided to show off her cooking skills by inviting Siyeon for a picnic. Siyeon has a week off before her debut preparations thanks to finishing her recording early. Instead, Yoohyeon will be busier than ever this week before her own week off. Bora’s eyes are closed, breathing slowly and content as she uses Siyeon’s lap as a pillow. Siyeon reaches down, caressing her cheek gently, brushing stray hairs out of her face. Her heart races as Bora reaches up wordlessly, holding her hand over Siyeon’s own, nuzzling into the singer’s palm with a smile. 

**_I think I love you (Love you)_ **

**_Oh I love you (Love you)_ **

She finds herself tracing her thumb along Bora’s facial features slowly. From the slope of her nose, to the curve of her cheeks and her thin perfect lips, Siyeon loves it all. Her eyes widen as the realisation hits her, freezing with her hand hovering above Bora’s lips. Bora notices the odd lack of movement and opens her eyes to find Siyeon staring off into space. She turns her head, trying to figure out what caught Siyeon’s attention but not being able to. She sits up, caressing Siyeon’s cheeks. The singer instantly locks her eyes back onto Bora’s, blinking slowly. ‘Hey, are you alright?’ Siyeon blushes, nodding softly at her. Bora frowns as Siyeon’s face heats up under her hands. The way she’s acting makes her worry Siyeon is feeling sick.

**_Oh I like you (Like you)_ **

**_Maybe you’ll feel it, too_ **

‘You sure? You’re feeling warmer and look so out of it… Do you feel sick?’ As Siyeon figures out a way to answer, Bora turns to reach for the picnic basket, pulling out a small bottle of water. ‘Here, drink.’ Siyeon takes the bottle with a soft smile, taking a few sips. It does help her gather her thoughts a bit. Bora watches her closely as she drinks, worried for the girl. ‘Feel better?’ Siyeon puts down the bottle next to her and pulls Bora against her more. Bora naturally finds her curling into the girl, head resting against her shoulder. ‘I always feel better when I’m around you, Bora.’ Siyeon absentmindedly runs a hand through Bora’s dark hair, taking a deep breath. Bora’s heart rate picks up as Siyeon holds her close, massaging her scalp and playing with her hair.

  
  


**_If you are now going to approach me_ **

**_Don’t hesitate and come_ **

‘I like having you around me. You just make me feel at ease, and it’s so easy to fool around and talk to you.’ Bora raises her head slowly, blushing and searching for an answer in Siyeon’s eyes. ‘Siyeon-’ The singer holds a finger to her lips, shushing her. ‘I don’t think there’s a moment of my day anymore where you’re not on my mind. I look forward to talking to you on the phone everyday, and just the simple notification of your text message makes my heart swell.’ Bora starts tearing up. It’s this poetic side of Siyeon that reminds her that she is indeed a singer. Siyeon caresses her cheek, nervously pinching the fabric of Bora’s sweater. ‘I don’t think I can take another day of not being able to call you mine.’ A happy tear slips down Bora’s cheek, towards her lips stretched into a wide smile. ‘Kim Bora, I wish I had some grand gesture planned out, but I simply can’t wait that long. Will you give me the absolute honour of being able to call you my girlfriend?’ 

**_Let’s skip awkward greetings_ **

**_Like old lovers_ **

Bora’s answer comes in the form of a kiss. Their lips press together softly. Siyeon can taste Bora’s salty tears and pulls her closer. Breaking the kiss with a smile, Bora looks at her, tears still in her eyes. ‘Yes, Siyeon. I’d love to be your girlfriend!’ Siyeon smiles excitedly and Bora lets the realisation of being Siyeon’s girlfriend take over, pushing her now girlfriend over and placing kisses all over her face happily. ‘Lee Siyeon is my girlfriend!’ Siyeon chuckles and holds her closer, loving the affectionate girl’s kisses. Pausing to laugh, Bora looks down at her for a moment before leaning in and capturing Siyeon in another sweet kiss.

**_***End of Flashback***_ **

**_I feel I love you_ **

**_Oh I love you_ **

**_Oh I like you (Do-ru-doo)_ **

**_Do I know you? Oh ah_ **

Gahyeon has tears in her eyes and hugs her moms tightly. ‘You’re so romantic!’ The adults laugh around her and Yoohyeon rolls her eyes playfully. ‘Well, it’s no musical performance but…’ Siyeon leans over to slap her friend. ‘Hey, she’s allowed to be biased towards her mothers.’ Bora kisses her little one on the head and watches as she yawns into her hand. ‘Getting tired, baby?’ The kid nods but turns towards her other aunt ‘But Binnie story…’ Yubin looks over at the small girl as she gets off her mother’s lap and waddles towards her. She picks her up and lets her curl up on her lap with a smile. ‘Last one for the night, I suppose?’ Yubin looks over at the girl’s parents for approval and smiles as they nod at her. ‘Gahyeonnie isn’t the only one who never heard the full story after all. But then it’s straight to bed young lady!’ Gahyeon nods excitedly at her mom before turning to smile at Handong.

Bora and Siyeon cuddle up together, Bora also getting tired after a long day. Minji gets up to add some wood to the fireplace and offers everyone another round of tea and biscuits.

**_I think I love you (Love you)_ **

**_Oh I love you (Love you)_ **

**_Oh I like you (Like you)_ **

**_Maybe you’ll feel it, too_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Last but not least will be DaDong! This has been so much fun to write so far :3
> 
> Stay healthy and safe everyone!
> 
> hmu on twitter if ya want @deukae_sha1


End file.
